Sweetquiet
by IntravenousDollhouse
Summary: Xigbar was good at keeping secrets, but not as good at enduring them. Zexion never thought he'd learn about an emotion like love from someone as callous as the Freeshooter. Abandonment, however, made perfect sense. Zexion/Xigbar Demyx/Zexion


Sweetquiet:

Subtle sexuality was welcomed between the two of them.

Xigbar wasn't gentle, and Zexion wasn't submissive, but they always managed to fall into a perfect harmony, nonetheless.

In the company of others, carnal relations weren't mentioned. When Demyx pressed his ear to the Freeshooter's door one particularly tempestuous night, he kept his auditory discoveries to himself. It wasn't acknowledged at breakfast, though he shared a table with the other men that morning, in the company of Xaldin, who had also been privy to the noises Zexion made in Xigbar's company late at night. Out of the four of them, none was present who wanted to breach the subject. Though Demyx was disturbed by the thought of losing Zexion, and dangerously aroused by the conjured up images of a seductive Xigbar, he kept his opinions to himself when it came to that specific topic. Xaldin just didn't consider the subject relevant to daily life.

Larxene was the only person who could be deemed daring enough to speak openly and caustically about it to the faces of the two men who were most directly involved. When she did so, she usually targeted Zexion when he was alone, sipping tea by a window or reading the most recent copy of his favorite research journal in a secluded corner of the castle's library.

Her comments weren't hurtful, or so Zexion easily convinced himself, according to the common theory regarding his absence of a heart. Xigbar took her murmurs about slutty social climbers and sleazy cradle robbers in stride, converting the situation into something crafted specifically for his amusement. Neither of them made much of an effort to justify their actions or deny the things she said.

Axel shot vindicated smirks at the small, reserved man when he could be sure Zexion would notice them. He never verbalized his thoughts, but Zexion was positive that he was trying to say "See? I knew you weren't untouchable. _You're_ not above it either," with his carefully timed and executed facial expressions.

The first time Luxord joined in had been an unpleasant surprise for the Schemer. He'd been less rough than Xigbar, but he was a tease, and he wasn't afraid to whisper playful, mocking sentiments in Zexion's ear as he pressed the younger man further into Xigbar's chest, trapping him between the two larger men.

Genuine emotions were openly mocked when they were discussed, and so Zexion didn't share his with Xigbar.

Demyx spent his time sneaking glances at both men when they were sent on the occasional mission together. He was often distracted by whatever it was he thought about on the battlefield, and so his usual fighting style was relatively unaffected. Xigbar sent the Nocturne the odd comment about taking responsibility for being nosy, but he wasn't honestly upset by Demyx's actions. It only gave him fuel to tease both of the younger Organization members.

Xemnas, for his part, did not understand love, and so he didn't take note of the changes occurring within numbers Six and Nine.

Zexion, who also did not understand love - having been too young, and too focused on his work as a Somebody to decipher his blossoming fondness for Braig - only noticed that same deadly change when Xigbar pulled away from resting his head against the younger Nobody's chest one quiet evening. The Freeshooter was silent, with a bemused, and betrayed expression painted across his sharp features. He held a confused Schemer down firmly with one hand, using the other to lift Zexion's chin so that he had better visual access to the turmoil slowly brewing in the smaller man's cobalt eyes.

Xigbar had stared him down for a formidable five minutes, and was about to say something that would have devastated Zexion, when Demyx knocked on the door in the jaunty, frantic way that identified him. The older Nobody rose from his position on the bed, abruptly releasing the Schemer. Demyx waltzed past Xigbar with a puzzled grimace on his face that caused the man to halt and confront the musician. Demyx didn't understand love either, although he seemed the most likely to, and so there was really nothing for the three of them to say.

Showering alone became difficult for Zexion.

Then, on an afternoon they both had free of missions, Demyx bit his bottom lip, told himself to be brave, and pushed the curtain aside to join the Schemer.

Zexion let him stay.

Saix, who had the second strongest sense of smell out of all the Organization members, knew something was different. A heavy, wet odor clung to both Six and Nine, and it was diluted only by the foreign scents of each other that now lingered in their hair and skin.

The Silent Hero had become subtly cold towards Zexion, and Larxene had utilized her knives against Demyx twice. The sitarist only fought against her the first time, and Zexion chose a full bathtub over an appeased Lexaeus.

Xigbar watched the two men with both apprehension and appreciation. Demyx found acceptance with Zexion, and Zexion found understanding in Demyx. They had an impressive relationship for two people who supposedly possessed no hearts. The Freeshooter was drawn back to that same surreal question every time he glanced at the couple.

What was that noise?

Demyx might not have understood love, not yet, but he understood sound. Music was where he derived his strength; even his control over water stemmed from a pulsating rhythm within him that he had always assumed was his heart. Zexion's heart reminded him of tribal drums. Courageous, and visceral. He'd been afraid when a new beat joined his usual symphony, reverberating inside his chest. It was an aching, weighty tune that the new heart inside of Demyx chose to sing.

Xigbar kept their secret, but he never slept in the same bed as Zexion again.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: It's definitely coming across as a drabble...I didn't intend it to I hope it's still alright. I feel like it might be meant to be a one shot, but I'm not opposed to doing a follow up.<em> _It's currently 2:02 AM (Hahahaha, Xigbar...Yeah, I'm nerdy enough to write down that thought), and I'm listening to "Headlock" by Imogen Heap. Feedback is __**welcomed.**_


End file.
